User talk:Bandicootfan63
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Life of Heroes RP Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Should I add all of my characters, or just Sia?--SierraSia 21:54, September 30, 2011 (UTC) I need to tell you something on the Bandipedia chat. --SierraSia 23:20, September 30, 2011 (UTC) life of heroes wiki....oh that is so weak man, this was MY idea! why didnt i create it. Nah im just kidding. But can you make Sia and i an admin? --Rciman 00:10, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi. If you can, meet me on the Bandipedia please. --SierraSia 19:30, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. And I would love if you made the links. I'm not good with thouse things..........--SierraSia 20:41, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I'm there now. ;) --SierraSia 21:22, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude...why are you deleting Austin's pictures of his other appearances? --Rcisim319 22:22, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi. Me and Randy are in the Bandipedia chat if you wanna RP. ;) --SierraSia 22:10, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for makeing me a admin. And sorry for takeing the rank 1 thing...If you want..And I know it's early...but wanna RP on bandipedia?..please, if you want....--SierraSia 09:49, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I have to leave the chat now for school. I'll see ya later. ;) --SierraSia 10:54, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Back from school. And i'm guessing from you'r school? --SierraSia 18:47, October 5, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I'll be in the Bandipedia chat again if you wanna talk or RP. --SierraSia 20:39, October 5, 2011 (UTC) randy and dustin's appearances havent been and the RP and you havent removed them --Rcisim319 21:40, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that, I was watching a tribute video on a sonic character on youtube..........I know, I can be so stupid sometimes...........I'm really sorry..............--SierraSia 19:54, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks...Whether you wanna RP, talk or anything....I'll be on the Badipedia chat, ok --SierraSia 20:02, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi. If you want to....wanna RP? I know it might be early though...--SierraSia 10:11, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok, you can count on me! After I tell Sugar, i;ll meet you guys in the chat. ;) --SierraSia 20:11, October 14, 2011 (UTC) btw, Can I add a page listing the character's theme songs? I got the idea from when me and Randy were talking last night. --SierraSia 21:00, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks. You can add a theme song to you'r characters too, if you want. --SierraSia 21:04, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Are you ok? Did I do something wrong?...........--SierraSia 00:34, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh..Ok. I hope the weather lightens up over there soom. :) --SierraSia 00:38, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Sorry dude, i had to go to my school dance. --Rcisim319 04:06, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I'm sorry. I thought it was a frame version of it..I'm really sorry....--SierraSia 18:24, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok, you can do that. And I saw the pics, there so cute. I really like ones where he dresses up like Amy and Shadow. --SierraSia 18:33, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. :) --SierraSia 18:38, October 15, 2011 (UTC) No, o'm good with it. If fact, i tried to add another section to my page. But for some reason, I couldn't. Thanks. :) --SierraSia 18:40, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok. --SierraSia 18:49, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi and good morning! :) btw, should I make a page for Blaze, Fake Blaze and Fake Shadow?--SierraSia 15:24, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I'll add the pages and the Chao to my user page. :) --SierraSia 15:28, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok, Cool. :) After your done making the Chao Store and I'm done makeing thouse three pages...If you want to.......wanna RP..please?..--SierraSia 15:46, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! ok you know how to make me one right? --Rcisim319 16:06, October 16, 2011 (UTC) I saw the Chao Store, it ooks really cool. Also, i'm done with the pages, so I'll meet you in the Bandipedia chat. ;) --SierraSia 16:23, October 16, 2011 (UTC) sorry, and i will be sure to do that. --Rcisim319 16:24, October 16, 2011 (UTC) I found him! :) Here you go. --SierraSia 17:25, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Wired Life Hey, im sorry for the fight we had. Come back please, so we can RP? --Rcisim319 17:47, October 16, 2011 (UTC) He was sitting on a rock crying. Love and I talked to him a little and he decided to let us take him to you. --SierraSia 17:49, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Cool. :D ...um....I hope i'm not being anuying but....wanna RP?..please?.. --SierraSia 17:58, October 16, 2011 (UTC) yeah...--Rcisim319 19:45, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Do in add the relics to the achivements/Trophies catagory on my page? --Rcisim319 19:47, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the Relics, Jewl and Santa hat. I'm sure Love will like it. :) btw..And I know I might be bothering you with this...but we haven't really RPed in a week...so..umm....yeah...Sorry.. --SierraSia 20:16, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Cool. :) --SierraSia 20:24, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Yep, i'm not allowed to use a computer in school unless its for reserch or a project. --SierraSia 18:59, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I saw them. There really cool. :) btw, Did you know that I made a fanon game on MySims Fanon Wiki? It called "MySims Un-Solved". Also, For me, school ends at 2:30pm. --SierraSia 19:08, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Cool, a Sapphire Relic. I bet it'll mach Sia Sapphire perfectly. Hehe. Also, are you in detention? --SierraSia 19:18, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok. --SierraSia 19:30, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Welcome back. :) Do you want me to make a page for Sonic and Silver? --SierraSia 20:41, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok. And maybe afterwards, we could....RP?--SierraSia 20:45, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey, can I meet you in the chat please? I need to talk to you about something. --SierraSia 21:27, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, sorry about that. I notice that there was a catagory that started with "G" and it also had "Villens" in the nname, so I wanted to see what it was. And I kinda made that catagory by accedent....Sorry. Also, I need to talk to you about something important, so please meet me in the Bandipedia chat. --SierraSia 22:33, October 17, 2011 (UTC) excuse me Id like to heal the chao, before it could...*gulp* d-die. --Rcisim319 23:24, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi. Do you mind if I add a note on Sonic's page that says that he belongs to Sega? --SierraSia 19:28, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Ok. :) --SierraSia 19:31, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Ok, added it. btw, did you see the ending part of my Solo Story I made? Its really funny. :D --SierraSia 19:37, October 18, 2011 (UTC) A Black Market? :O A perfect place for villains. *giggles* btw, if we do the RP today, could we go back to the scean with Spark, Browser and Red fighting Crash and Aku Aku? --SierraSia 19:45, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Meet you in the chat. --SierraSia 20:27, October 18, 2011 (UTC) I'm back. --SierraSia 21:14, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it happenes to me too sometimes. It should stop in a while. --SierraSia 21:42, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Please come back to the chat. Like Shadow once said: It was just an accident, we all make them. --SierraSia 21:59, October 18, 2011 (UTC) CM! Come into the chat. I'm going to start saying a poem! :D I think you'll like it. --SierraSia 22:42, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Hes gone now, and I dout that he'll be back. Please come back to the chat... Of something is bothering you, you can tell me about it.... --SierraSia 23:41, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I'll meet you at the chat. :) --SierraSia 19:19, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Welcome back. :) --SierraSia 21:35, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! :D That was nice of you. --SierraSia 21:46, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Anywho... Wanna continue the RP? Theres something I want to do in it in the heroes story. Please? --SierraSia 22:01, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Lust to make sure, you do remember that you had Espio look at Luna first before you left in the second time we RPed yesterdat, right? --SierraSia 10:21, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Sure. I'll meet you in the chat. btw, Did you see my last message? --SierraSia 19:10, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi. Are you comming back into the chat? --SierraSia 20:21, October 20, 2011 (UTC) btw, Espio is 16 years old, right? --SierraSia 21:43, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Thank you. :) --SierraSia 21:53, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Hello. What do you thimk of the picture of Luna? --SierraSia 19:46, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Actually, Randy posted the picture for me since my lap top won't let me for some reason. And I made it on a character creation game, like the one I used for Red's hedgehog form. --SierraSia 19:50, October 21, 2011 (UTC) I can give you a link to it if you want, but warning: the base of it may be... mature. Also, can I ask you how many couples, of possible couples there are, if that dosen't bother you... --SierraSia 20:16, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it looks awesome! And sure, I'll meet ya there. ;) --SierraSia 23:43, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey, theres something wrong with the Bandipedia chat. Should we go to the MySims Wiki chat and talk on the PM? --SierraSia 23:47, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh, Ok. btw, About the possible couples quesiton.. Did that make you feel weird?... --SierraSia 23:52, October 21, 2011 (UTC) No. Acutally, I was hopeing it wouldn't make you feel weird. And its ok. But.... Could you name some that you think could be together, please? For ex: Silver and Blaze. You don't have to if you don't want to... --SierraSia 23:58, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Ok. And i'm not offended. In fact, I agree with you with Sia+CM, since they both have a crush on each other. Also... I agree with Espio+Luna. *giggles* Sorry about that, I just get a feeling when it comes to love, a little like Q-Pid. --SierraSia 00:10, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Anyway, maybe the chat will work again tomarow. --SierraSia 00:45, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Its ok. And sure, we can dewl. But first I need to get some cards. Also...I'm not really sure how to dewl... --SierraSia 11:42, October 22, 2011 (UTC) btw, I gound a theme song for a character I'm planing to add, but she isn't in the RP or in a Solo Story yet. So, should I add it to the theme song page? P.S.: Dose it have to be in english, or can it be in another language? Cause the song is in japenees. But don't worry, the lyrics aren't durty. --SierraSia 12:21, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey. I'm going to read another poem in the Bandipedia chat. If you want to here it, I'll be there. ;) --SierraSia 20:54, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Hi. How are you? :) --SierraSia 21:09, October 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm ok. And thanks, that would be coolif you taught me how to dewl. :) Also, at thos moment, I'm just drawing some stuff from our RP. --SierraSia 19:26, October 24, 2011 (UTC) With love, releif, and dedication Ok, thats alright. I'll tell Randy. And don't worry, you can count on me! *salutes* Also, if you wanted to know, the drawings I made are CM hugging Sia with releif, Luna if she was in a space ship, Espio hugging Luna with releif, a girl holding a baby panda, Sia captured by her foes with some giant electronic balls traping her hands (and her eyes look like shes hypnotized or her just waking, I haven't decided yet), Spark laying on the ground thinking, a human version of Luna looking at her hedgehog form in a mirror as her reflection, Sia in a angry stage about to attack, Sal in a angry stage holding his white jacket in one of his hands in his special aura stage (btw, for now on, only the hands and eyes will glow with energy in Sia's, Sal's, Spark's, Shade's, or any other A.E.G.'a super forms), Spark yelling out a command while angry, and thats it. Good luck with your school things. ;) P.S.: Sia and Luna in the hugging drawings are blushing. --SierraSia 22:18, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Good luck in school my friend. And Sierra and I will take good care of the wiki. And i wont be on much either...same reason. But i will be online on the weekends..anyways good luck. --Rcisim319 02:01, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I hope you did ok on you'r report card. And I hope your doing ok in school. Also, about the drawings, I'm not sure how to down load them, I might have to ask my parents. And it might not be a good idea, I'll tell you why the next time I talk to you in the chat, ok? P.S.: I made a few more drawings. If you wanna know what they are, there of Luna in human form in the same balls that the one Sia's hands are traped in, one of Q-Pid, Sia thinking sadly about something with a inage of Sia in super form about to attack Sal, human Luna crying, a half face of Venomiss and Spark, Venomiss about to attack her boyfriend Mud-Bud, hedgehog Luna sitting on a rock looking down at the grass sadly, and hedgehog Luna in a emperis outfit (this is what she would also wear if she was in that game Sonic and the Black Knights, or something like that)--SierraSia 18:58, October 27, 2011 (UTC) btw, Should I make the page for the Chaotix? And after that we could both make a page for two of the Chaotix, for example: I'll make a page for Mighty and Charmy, and you make a page for Espio and Vecter, hows that? --SierraSia 19:55, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey, about the pictures, I'm planing on adding them, but not all of them though. How about this? You tell me the 6 pics you want to see the most, and I'll add them. But beware, I might have to delete them off the wiki somehow a little later after I post them, ok? Also, I'll add the one of Q-Pid cause she needs a pic. So you only need to pick 6 out of 17 pictures, or 8 if you want. ;) --SierraSia 21:41, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Yep, I'm on. And you got a chat for this wiki? Thats so awesome! :D --SierraSia 20:28, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, but I have a curfew. Where I live, I have to get off by 8:00pm, parents rules (exept for Friday and Saterday nights, then I have till 9:00pm). But I hope to RP with you soon. btw, You gotta see the page of Nack I made if you didn't, I made a LONG one. Also, just so you know, i'm on here all the time, really (well, exept for school and when i'm sleeping). btw, what do you think of empris pic idea for Luna? Also, I want to talk tp you about a idea I got from this. What if the characters were in teams like in Sonic heroes? I just randomly thought of it and I don't think that it should be added in the RP, but I was wondering what you think might be a few good match ups.--SierraSia 01:30, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Just in case you were wondering what I think of the teams, I'll just tell you here so we can have more time if we RP again. Well, of course theres Tean Sonic, Team Drak and Team Chaotix and Team Rose. And the onse I paired up, this one is with Silver (speed), Blaze (strangth), and since hes already helping then with a problem in Blaze's world, I added Sal (fly). And another one is with Luna (speed), Mighty (strangth), and I haven't decided one for fly yet, but I just added a Angel Chao for fly. Another one is with Crash Man (speed, since he can run really fast), Sia (fly/strangth) and I haven't found another one, but Smerk might be the fly. I also came up with a couple for some villains. One is with Red (speed), Browser (strangth) and Spark (fly). And for team Holigins, Nack (speed), Bark (strangth), and Bead (fly). Another one I made up is Shade (fly), Venomiss (speed), and Mud-Bud (strangth). And the last one I came up with was with Q-Pid (speed), I made up a girl bunny for fly, but I don't know what to call her, and Lake (strangth). I have a feeling this might be a bad idea, but its not for the RP, I just randomly thought of it thats all. Also, I hope your doing ok in school. And sorry if I'm bugging you...--SierraSia 23:11, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks. :) --SierraSia 15:08, November 13, 2011 (UTC) omg YES! Its been SO long. I'll meet you there! :D --SierraSia 15:44, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Please come back..... I'm sorry... --SierraSia 17:39, November 13, 2011 (UTC) You banded me?! >:( --SierraSia 18:15, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Also, can I add a sentance on my characters pages like you did with Pinstrape? --SierraSia 18:19, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Ok. So, want to continue the RP? --SierraSia 18:32, November 13, 2011 (UTC) hey. You know that drawing of Luna as a emperiss I told you about? Well, its here now. Its the one with Luna wearing a light blue shirt with a black skirt. P.S.: Sorry I did it on line paper, that was all a could find when I drew it. --SierraSia 21:51, November 13, 2011 (UTC) hi. If you want, you can edit the pages I made if you want. Of course, you probally knew that. So.....Yeah...--SierraSia 21:06, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about all that. The first time you tried to call me on the chat, I was updating the "RP Priviouse" on my user page. And the second time I was eating dinner. Also, sorry about the "Only" thing, I honestly had no idea that you would be affended by that...--SierraSia 23:13, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Thats cool. I have a Wii, too. Also, guess who has Thanksgiving break also...Yep, its me. :D P.S. Cool Chao for the wiki. --SierraSia 15:54, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, sorry about that. I kinda got distracted with something. btw, You made a Fanon wiki for our wiki? Thats cool. Also, you have to see this video, its Halariouse! -> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3TQbDz6-4eM And, what do you think would happen if Amy met Luna? Would it be like how Sonic met Shadow, or different?--SierraSia 16:22, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it looks cool. btw, Did you see ''my ''game I made on that wiki? It's not compleatly finnished though. I need to add some characters and figure out some team names and all that stuff. If you want, you can help me with that. Please? I hounestly got nothing. Also, if you were to pick a relitive for Luna from the RP (meaning the characters in thevRPs), who do you pick? --SierraSia 17:06, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I read it. The shower gag was really funny. And yes, meet you in the chat. ;) --SierraSia 17:15, November 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm back. Sorry I toke so long, I had to eat a quick dinner. --SierraSia 17:53, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok. And yep lol, You'r eating lunch after I just got done with that. :D --SierraSia 17:56, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi. You still remember tht thing you had Black Doom said about falling in love with a female hedgehog and had Luna, right? Well, if you want, you could make a RP Solo Story about it. Its just a suggeston so I could truly understand how that all happened, but you don't have to if you don't want to. Also, about the Luna and Amy meeting queshton. Yeah, I guess they wouldn't get into a big fight unless Sonic liked Luna, but I think Luna is more like Espio's type. :] --SierraSia 14:35, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi. So, I was browsing through youtube when I saw this video tital that said "Acting Bean the Dynamite's voice". I checked it out, and i turned out to be kinda funny. Here you go! :) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gHuECewv-Y4&feature=related --SierraSia 14:49, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Cool pics. :) --SierraSia 20:44, November 24, 2011 (UTC)